As technology has advanced, people have become increasingly reliant upon a variety of different computing devices, such as cellular or other wireless phones. While these computing devices offer a variety of different benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that people oftentimes put their devices in a pocket, bag, purse, and so forth. When doing so, functionality of the device can accidentally be activated due to the device coming in contact with other items in a bag or purse, pressure applied to the device by a person's body when in his or her pocket, and so forth. This accidental activation of device functionality, however, can lead to user dissatisfaction and frustration with their computing devices.